walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Maggie Greene (Comic Series)
Maggie Greene is one of the daughters of Hershel Greene. When Otis shot Carl Grimes by accident, Hershel helped Carl and Rick and his friends met the Greene family. At that moment, Maggie met Glenn and they fell in love, and after the zombie attack that took the life of Arnold and Lacey Greene, Rick and Hershel had a fight that forced Rick to continue his journey with his family. Glenn stayed at the Greene farm due to his love for Maggie. Prison Later, when Rick found the prison, he managed to convince the Greene family to move with them. There, life seemed to be bearable even though one disturbed inmate killed Maggie's younger sisters, Rachel and Susie. Despite all the tragedy, Glenn and Maggie got married with Hershel's blessing, and Maggie even thought that she wanted to have a child just like Lori Grimes. But in a world surrounded by death, life is evanescent and futile. The Governor from Woodbury attacked the prison where Maggie and the rest of the group were living. Dale and Andrea decided to escape before it was too late. Maggie, Glenn, Sophia and the Allen's twin children escaped with them. But Hershel and Billy Greene remained in the prison with Rick, thinking they could fight back the Governor's assault. Maggie and the rest of the group fled to the Hershel's Farm where later Maggie and Glenn came across Rick, his son Carl, and Michonne again. But their happiness was suddenly turned into grief when she found out that neither her father or her brother managed to survive the attack. This news devastated Maggie psychologically, and she eventually decided she couldn't cope with all the death in her world any longer. She decided to commit suicide by hanging herself. Glenn tried to rescue her by cutting the ropes and even trying to perform CPR. But Abraham, one of the new survivors they had found, didn't want to take a chance and tried to shoot Maggie in the head. Rick threatened to shoot Abraham if he decided to shoot Maggie and with the tension reaching dangerous levels, Maggie awakened from the blackout. She gave Glenn a hug, excusing herself for her silly decision. Glenn later talks to Maggie about why she hanged herself, about her depression over losing her family and their inability to conceive. Maggie then told Glenn that she did know she loved him and that is what keeps her strong. Alexandria Safe-Zone Maggie quickly adjusts to life inside the Alexandria Safe-Zone, and along with Sophia, seems to adapt well to the community compared with the rest of the group. However, she becomes increasingly clingy and worried about Glenn, and shows a growing dislike for him going on supply runs or any missions that place him in danger's way. Their marital problems are further complicated by a lack of intimacy since her suicide attempt, and Glenn eventually airs his frustration with Maggie's changes in attitude, to which she admits her continuing insecurity and melancholy after the incident. After their discussion, they make up and kiss. Maggie remains the last survivor of her immediate family and has taken charge of caring for Sophia as hers and Glenn's child. When a horde of zombies break into the Safety Zone, Maggie and Sophia stay behind in Rick's house, as the group attempts to make an escape. Mainly because both Maggie and Sophia are slow runners and would never make it. Maggie, wanting to protect Sophia, chooses to stay behind. Oddly enough, with the thanks of Rick and Michonne, inspiring the citzens to fight back, the zombies are killed off. Its not known if she knows about Carl being shot or if he'll surive. Or if it'll affect their friendship. Trivia Maggie will appear in The Walking Dead Season 2. Also Hershel will, but its still unknown, will the rest of her family appear. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters